Peligrosos Deseos
by lumineuxCouverture
Summary: Para Levi, fingir que todo esta bien es difícil, soportar a dos chicas que dicen ser hijas de Eren también. Pero soportar que esas dos y Erwin se acerquen a Eren hace que le hierva la sangre... sobretodo, si Hanji tiene más burlas hacia su persona luego de que le haya confesado que es homosexual. Advertencia: Yaoi (chico x chico) y posibles (es un hecho y mucho) spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola! este es mi primer fic de esta hermosa, sexy y adictiva pareja x3 jajaja son tan monos los dos *o* pero bueno, espero que les guste mucho y tenga votos positivos (soy novata escribiendo así que tengan piedad de mi TwT)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío. Si lo fuera; no hubiera matado a Carla, y Eren ya se le hubiera declarado a Rivaille y este hubiera hecho un stripper para él *o* y Don pelucas se habría ido por el caño u.ú (Gomen, pero el rubio no me cae tan bien pero si valoro lo mucho que lucha x3)**  
><strong>Y tengo que aclarar: este fic es donde dos chicas viajan al mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin para unir a nuestros dos personajes favoritos (Levi y Eren *o*) pero luego se darán cuenta que para lograr eso tendrán que soportar la violencia de Rivaille y otros problemas que se avecinan u.u no todo es sencillo...<strong>

**Advertencia: yaoi (chico x chico), spoiler (manga y anime). En un futuro, lemon, drama, etc...**

**(Pensamientos de los personajes)**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de tormenta, una chica de quince años de cabello negro desmechado con flequillo del lado izquierdo tapando un poco sus ojos negros, de cuerpo delgado y levemente proporcionado se encontraba jugando en el celular de su amiga mientras estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, recargando sus piernas en el soporte de los brazos, vistiendo una camisa holgada de mangas de largas con cuadros color negro y rojo con unos jeans azules ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Mientras otra chica estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, ella tenía el cabello largo liso de un maravilloso color negro y unos gatunales ojos color marrón oscuro, con su cuerpo justamente proporcionado y de vientre plano.<p>

— ¡Ah! Estoy aburrida, ¡Datte bane! —exclamo la menor levantándose del sillón y tirando el celular ahí sin mayor contemplación, luego de chequear la hora y darse cuenta que ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos.

—Cuidado con mi celular pendeja... —gruño molesta fulminándola con la mirada. —Estoy haciendo este maldito trabajo practico y el pendejo de Ren no vino... ¿No podrías quedarte quieta por un par de minutos, Kira?—decía Camy, quien era la dueña de la casa o al menos algo así porque la casa le pertenencia a su abuelo. Ella también tenía quince años pero era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que su amiga y vestía un buzo negro con capucha y letras violetas que decía en Ingles: I Iove Rock y unos jeans negros ajustado.

La nombrada se volteo hacia ella e hiso un pequeño puchero.

—Yo estoy bien… me gusta ver imágenes yaoi —puso cara de babosa pervertida mirando de reojo el celular en donde se podía ver a dos chicos en una pose comprometedora. —Pero... pero… ¡Yo tenía planes! Y aunque me guste la lluvia, ¡no la quería hoy! entiéndeme Camy-sempai…

La Oji- marrón soltó un suspiro y miro nuevamente a Kira.

— ¿Y si vamos a revisar el sótano? Estamos en la casa de mi abuelo y según recuerdo él me dijo que había muchas cosas ahí... tal vez encontremos un libro interesante para leer.

— ¿De terror? —pregunto con emoción Kira poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No lo sé… Tal vez —Camy levanto sus hombros levemente. Se levantó del suelo para coger su celular y caminar hacia el pasillo derecho de la enorme casa.

Ambas ya estaban en el piso de abajo con una linterna en mano porque la fuerte lluvia y los vientos violentos habían provocado que se cortara la luz.

—Vamos a ver que podre encontrar aquí... Te voy informando que si encuentro pornografía me la robare para venderla y ganar dinero —su voz tenía un toque de malicia mientras se retorcía como gusano.

—No hay pornografía aquí, tal vez en tu casa sí... —sonrió Camy buscando en los estantes que se encontraban llenos de polvo. — (¿Sera posible que mi abuelo no sepa lo que significa "_limpiar el sótano los fin de semanas_"?)

—Hmph, te aseguro que ya lo hubiera vendido —Kira agrando su sonrisa al oír un suspiro de su amiga.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, Kira encontró un libro de diseño muy raro, parecía que estaba cocido con la piel de un animal sumamente resistente, con un título al frente que no podía leer bien y que tenía un pequeño candado oxidado.

—Wow—exclamo sorprendida. — ¡Mira Camy-sensei! ¡Este se ve interesante! —sin importarte que el piso estaría lleno de suciedad y polvo, se tiro ahí.

—Tiene un candado... mmm por aquí debe estar la llave... ¡! —la Oji marrón miro como una rata blanca pasaba arriba de una de sus zapatillas. Al instante grito y mando de una patada al pobre animalito contra la pared. — ¡Una rata!

— ¡KYAAA!¡ No me dejes! —grito Kira asustada levantándose de un salto y tirándose arriba de Camy, provocando que ambas cayeran alado de un librero y lo tiraran todo.

—Auch… eso me dolió… —se quejó Camy mientras se reincorporaba, tirando bruscamente a Kira al suelo.

— ¡Cruel!—bufo molesta parándose rápidamente pero antes de regañarla por haberla tirado observo algo que llamo su atención. —Nee mira... —señalo con su dedo una pequeña puerta pegada a la pared.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunto acercándose y tocando suavemente los bordes de la pequeña puerta.

Kira corrió hacia los estantes que estaba tocando con anterioridad y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, volvió rápidamente agachándose y cortando los lados con una llave metálica color rojo.

—Esta debe ser su llave... —dijo introduciéndola dentro de la cerradura y abriendo la puerta despacio.

—Espera, ¿Estas segura de entrar? Puede que haya más ratas ahí... —hablo Camy con su frente sombreada y una mueca de asco.

—Nah, lo dudo mu... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando metió una mano dentro se dio cuenta que no había un suelo y cayo sin poder agarrarse.

— ¡Kira! —grito asustada la Oji marrón y guardando el libro dentro del bolsillo de su buzo, se tiro ella también.

.

.

.

.

Camy pestaño mirando curiosa el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía un cuarto de sala. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo, muebles de dibujos extraños, varias mesitas pequeñas y un hermoso sillón rojo. Y su amiga se encontraba haciendo "Quien sabe que" de cuclillas en el suelo.

—A ver… ¿Qué mierda será? —Kira se acercó hacia un pequeño triangulo de cristal con una rosa roja con espinas dibujada en el centro y se puso una pipa de detective (de quien sabe de dónde la saco) con expresión pensativa. —Sé muy bien que no es comida —dijo despectivamente arrojando atrás de ella ese objeto sin mayor importancia —Debe ser una porquería… —se sacudió las manos como si tuviera suciedad invisible en ellas.

—Oye Camy, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto la oji negra observando que su amiga seguía en el suelo boca arriba, luego de haber caído desde arriba.

—Eso creo, ¿Dónde estamos? —siguió inspeccionando el lugar, vaya... si no fuera porque sentía dolor en su retaguardia podría jurar que estaba soñando o que alguien la drogo.

— ¿Me preguntas a mí? ¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que la casa era tuya! —dijo Kira levantándose con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Camy no recibió bien su comentario.

La Oji marrón suspiro y decidió ignorarla por el bien de ambas. En serio que no podía parar de preguntarse cómo fue posible que ella sea amiga de una chica tan friki y sin neuronas.

— ¡Hey! ya sé que te estas preguntando como es que paso que fuimos amigas, ¡y te voy diciendo que yo si tengo neuronas! —gritaba Kira moviendo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza tratando de llamar la atención de la oji marrón.

Contando hasta el número infinito, para no agarrar su zapato y darle un zape que la mandaría al mundo de los sueños, Camy camino hacia el sillón rojo pero se sorprendió al ver a un niño que dormía plácidamente ahí, con sus pequeños brazos arriba de su vientre y roncando graciosamente.

— ¡Ñoo! ¡Un niño! ¡Que adorable!... creo... —hablo Kira dándose cuenta que ese niño tenía una pequeña barba, las cejas un poco pobladas y sus labios pintados de un color azul brillante — (Tal vez estaba comiendo un helado o_O) — se dijo mentalmente observándolo más detenidamente pero luego cayó en un detalle— ¿Qué hace un niño encerrado aquí?... ¡No me digas que tu abuelo es un pedófilo secuestra niños inocentes! ¡Y ahora que lo sé, seguro me mataran de la peor manera posible! —La Oji-negra comenzó a montarse una película de terror y detallaba en alta voz como su hermosa carita seria mutilada y su cuerpo destrozado por esos asesinos en serie, y luego tirado a un acantilado — ¡Soy muy joven como para morir! —comenzó a hiperventilarse gimoteando sonoramente.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Cree en mí! Además, si yo quisiera a un chico encerrado ahí, seria alto y lindo... Sexy castaño con ojos verde azulados T.T —lloro la Pelinegra cayendo de rodillas y tratando de alcanzar a su amiga con su mano, pero esta se alejó considerablemente.

— ¡Aléjate criatura del mal! persona sin compasión, sin corazón ni alma, impura, cómplice... — decía con dolor mirándola como una completa extraña.

— ¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Por favor Kira! ¡Confía en mí! —siguió llorando a moco suelto y mostrando dolor en su mirada.

— ¡En las películas de terror siempre la idiota de la protagonista confía y no termina muy bonito que digamos! ¡Te acercas y te mocho las lolas! —amenazo agarrando un libro que estaba arriba de una de las mesitas.

Camy suspira con dolor y luego la mira fijamente poniendo expresión mona y pestañeando con sus ojos brillantes, producto del llanto.

—Kira, soy tu sensei… Y aunque no nos conocemos desde pañales, es como si fuéramos hermanas de toda nuestra vida. Tienes que confiar en mí, y creerme cuando te digo que yo no tengo nada que ver... ¡Es más! creo que debemos escapar a Singapur, cambiarnos los nombres y comenzar una nueva vida viviendo como nómadas y cuidando a este inocente niño para que mi abuelo psicópata, probablemente con trastornos psicológicos y pedófilo no nos encuentre cuando enviemos una carta explicando lo que vimos. ¡Debemos hacerlo rápido, antes de que aparezca de la nada con machete en mano para matarnos! —explico con expresión de mártir mientras sorbía unos leves mocos que querían salir y abría sus brazos para que su amiga correspondiera a su pequeño abrazo de oso.

A Kira le brillaron los ojos, se mordía los labios para no soltar un sollozo y dudo unos momentos pero luego tiro el libro al aire, comenzando a correr hacia su querida sensei.

— ¡Camy- Sensei! ¡No volveré a dudar de ti, nunca! ¡Gomen nasai! —pidió disculpas con su voz entrecortada, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la Pelinegra y abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¡Kira! ¡Yo también lo siento! ¡Pero primero debemos irnos! ¡Despertemos al niño! —dijo Camy separándose de ella y limpiándose las lágrimas.

La Oji negra asintió y dejo su melodrama de lado para ponerse seria y acercar su mano al rostro del niño para despertarlo pero algo paso...

Antes de poder llegar a siquiera unos centímetros del rostro del pequeño, unos ojos rojos furiosos se abrieron, mirándolas a ambas con profundo odio y cuando Kira quiso retirar su mano, el niño le agarro con fuerza la muñeca sentándose en el sillón automáticamente.

— ¡¿Por qué coño no se callan de una puta vez?! ¡Verga! —grito con una voz gruesa y ronca apretando más el agarre.

— ¡Kyaaaa! —Chillaron ambas asustadas.

Kira trataba de soltarse pero el pequeño no quería ceder y al parecer tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y Camy comenzó a agarrar cualquier cosa que encontró para tirarlo hacia él.

— ¡Wow! ¡Olee! —exclamo con burla la pequeña persona esquivando con facilidad los objetos "asesinos" que le tiraba, liberando al fin a la Oji negra.

Una vez que Kira se sintió libre y cayó duramente al suelo, miro hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar algo. Y sus ojos le brillaron al visualizar ese hermoso objeto.

— ¡Muere cosa maligna con lenguaje de camionero! —Kira puso expresión maligna y agarro un hacha que se encontraba ahí de "pura casualidad".

— ¡E-espera! ¡No quiero hacerles daño! —exclamo el niño asustándose del aura diabólica que recorría a esa extraña chica. ¡Joder! si hasta sintió su piel erizarse, dicha persona no podría ser humana.

— ¿No quieres hacernos daño? ¿Y qué paso con el tremendo susto que nos diste?... Además, ¿Quién eres tú? —interrogo Camy agarrando un palo y tratando de picarlo. Era como un niño de cinco años, su test de un hermoso color pálido sin parecer que estuviera enfermo, sin ninguna arruga y una nariz puntiaguda. Tenía un rostro perfecto, ojos completamente rojos, parecían un intenso mar de sangre y cabello azabache como un abismo de oscuridad pura. Lo único raro era su pequeña barba… ¿Tal vez era de juguete?

—Deja eso. —refunfuño molesto cruzado de brazos y sentándose cómodamente en el sillón. — No estoy muerto para tu información y yo soy un duende, quien fue bendecido por los poderes de las hadas y hechiceros. Obteniendo un poder sumamente increíble que supera con creces a cualquier persona o ser mítico... ¡¿Me están escuchando?! —grito malhumorado al verse ignorado por esas chicas que estaban mirando el techo, específicamente el lugar por donde se cayeron.

—Sí, aja... cuando termines ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas a tratar de salir de aquí e irte niño? Tus padres deben estar preocupados —menciono Camy sacudiendo su larga cabellera negra, olvidando su plan de irse a Singapur y todo el drama que hicieron hace unos diez minutos atrás.

Kira estaba con su mano en su barbilla mirando hacia el techo, para luego saltar y tratar de alcanzar arriba con sus manos. Al ver que fue inútil, suspiro con cansancio.

—Tengo hambre. —se quejó con un puchero y sobándose su pansita. —aunque ni sepas hacer algo decente... ¿Me cocinas Camy? Estoy muy agotada mentalmente y físicamente para cocinar yo o quejarme de tu comida... ¿O mejor ordenamos una pizza?... —preguntaba la menor con una pequeña baba formándose en sus labios.

El pequeño "niño" se paró arriba del sillón con sus manos hechas puños y golpeando con su pie la superficie de este.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Si lo estuviera seria seriamente castigo al ser yo un duende distinto...

— No me interesa hum —Kira se cruzó de brazos volteando indiferente la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Si eres lo que dices… Obtendríamos algo por despertarte o algo así —susurro Camy enarcando una de sus cejas.

—No le hables... Te contagiara su locura —exclamo horrorizada Kira poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Insolente y ustedes no me despertaron. ¡Por el contrario! Me arruinaron mi sueño de mil años... Deberían tener un castigo... ya se... Les hare un conjuro diabólico... —hablo de manera macabra con una expresión de psicópata, sus ojos rojos brillando con maldad y una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía o al exorcista? —pregunto Kira con una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahora mismo lo hago... —susurro Camy marcando el número de 911 en su celular, agradeciendo adentro suyo que no se haya roto por la caída anterior—Mal rollo... No sé el número del papa mmm... ¿o quién será el mejor exorcista?

—Bien, bien, bien... Mierda, les concederé cinco deseos ¿Vale? —dijo resignado frunciendo el ceño. Accedió solo para que dejaran de decir estupideces e impedir que invadieran su casa humanos vestidos de azul. ¡Total! Si pedían irse a otra parte sería mejor para seguir durmiendo en paz. —Serán cinco para que sepan que soy un ser poderoso y mágico… —el pequeño pecho del duende se inflo con orgullo con una sonrisa prepotente.

— ¡Ahhh! —Suspiro con cansancio Camy golpeándose la frente — Es mejor que sigamos lo que dice para que se baje del sillón y poder utilizarlo para salir de aquí. —susurro para que solo la escuche su amiga.

—Okey... —le susurro de vuelta — ¡De acuerdo, pequeño amigo! si tanto poder dices que tienes... deseo... —en su mente llego su anhelado deseo de ir a Naruto Shippuden pero mejor decidió decir lo que a ambas les gustaría. — ¡Ir a Shingeki no Kyojin! ¡Antes de descubrir que Annie era un titán!

—Deseo concedido, Idiotas... llámenme con esto —dijo sin interés atrayendo con su mano el triángulo, que había tocado Kira cuando llegaron, y se los tiro para que la mencionada lo atrapara —Y ese libro que tienen les servirá para aclarar cualquier duda que tengan. —apunto con su mano el pequeño libro que estaba en el bolsillo de la Pelinegra.

Luego comenzó a hablar en un idioma desconocido para ellas - No es que sepan diferenciar entre Aleman de ruso, ni frances de Italiano- pero podían jurar que se trataba de Japonés.

Un extraño agujero se abrió debajo de ellas poniéndose de repente todo oscuro.

El duende vio con sus inexpresivos ojos como comenzaron a gritar, para luego desaparecer de su vista y con tranquilidad volvió a acostarse en el sofá cruzándose de piernas y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre.

— Espero que sobrevivan, porque ese mundo no se trata de un sueño o una simple fantasía inventada por mí... Debieron saber que antes existió todo eso y que es el único anime en donde se basa de la vida real de la antigüedad...

.

.

.

.

Oscuro. Todo estaba oscuro.

Se sentía flotar dentro de un mar de color negro puro en donde no podía mover ningún musculo y tan solo estaba ahí, viendo sus mechones de cabellos negros flotando junto al mar. Pero quería respirar, su pecho le comenzó a doler y sus costillas a apretarse fuertemente. Necesitaba salir de ahí. AHORA. De lo contrario perdería la conciencia y ella no deseaba eso, quería salir.

Comenzó a mover con brusquedad sus brazos y piernas, tratando de quitarse esas cadenas invisibles que la sostenían.

Luego de tanto forcejeo, pudo librarse y con sus últimas fuerzas nado hacia arriba desesperadamente.

— Ah... —gimió asustada con sus pupilas desorbitadas y una capa transparente de sudor en su frente. Sus ojos vieron alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en posición fetal en un piso de piedras. — ¿Q-qué paso? —se preguntó sentándose y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, le dolía y mucho.

Aguantándose su dolor, se levantó y vio un bulto en el suelo un poco más adelante. Sin pensarlo corrió y se dio cuenta que era su sensei.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía mareada, su cuerpo le dolía y sentía como era sacudida con fuerza y tan solo pudo mirar una sombra borrosa que la llamaba constantemente.

— ¡Camy! ¡Reacciona, por Higia! —grito Kira estando sentada de rodillas mirando a ambos lados con sus cejas levemente fruncidas.

— Hmnn ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto sentándose en el suelo y dándose cuenta que estaban en un callejón con paredes de piedras. — ¿Dónde estamos? —se sintió perdida, porque podía jurar que hace rato estaban buscando algo para leer y luego... ¿Un niño con disfraz de duende?

— No tengo ni idea... Lo único que me viene a la mente es que estábamos en una ¿Sala? —se preguntaba a si misma dudosa.

Las dos dejaron caer sus brazos al suelo con cansancio, porque en sus cabezas solo venían fragmentos de recuerdos sumamente raros.

Al estar metidas y concentradas en sus pensamientos, les tomó por sorpresa escuchar un horrible grito que les hiso sobresaltarse y provocar que se le erizaran la piel. Ambas se miraron dudosas y asustadas pero decidieron salir del callejón con lentitud y no pudieron evitar paralizarse y abrir los ojos de par en par.

Frente a ellas estaba un enorme titán sin ambos ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del cap 1, espero que les haya gustad n,n bye, recibo todo ... tomates, lechugas… etc.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo! saben? me he sentido depre estos últimos días al ver cierto vídeo de Levi x Eren... no saben, fue horrible T.T mi kokoro se rompió y no pude soportarlo... y es que Levi parece sufrir mucho y eso me duele jodidamente T.T Si Hajime le hace algo, juro que lo mato...**

**Me dejo de dramas y aquí les dejo el siguiente cap!**

**((pensamientos))**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente Kira. Lo demás es propiedad de Isayama Hajime y Camy es propiedad de mi one~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Formulando planes.<strong>

— ¡Eso es un Titan! hahahha —soltó una carcajada sin gracia mientras se sostenía su estomago. — ¡Esto es divertido! Que sueño tan raro estoy teniendo nee —rió risueña Kira tratando de convencerse a si misma y frenar el temblor que estaba sintiendo en sus piernas.

—T-te puedo jurar que se que esto no es un maldito sueño —tartamudeo perpleja y temblando notoriamente la Oji marrón sin despegar la vista de ese Titan.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si claro! Ahora pensare que aquí esta Mori-chan con su querido "sempai"* —los ojos de la peli negra brillaron y comenzó a concentrarse en visualizar a ellos dos. —¿Nani? no funciona... —se comenzó a desesperar luego de 25 segundos de intentos en vano —¡Entonces es tu sueño! no sabia que soñaras conmigo jojojo —le pico en las costillas con el codo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero... ¿Sabes que? ¡¿Por qué mejor no lo intentas en otra parte?! —grito llena de pánico al ver que de la nada apareció otro Titan y que las estaba mirando con una sonrisa macabra. Sin duda alguna eso provoco que su piel se erizara y que por un leve momento allá tenido ganas de desmayarse.

Camy se alejo sigilosamente para luego largar a correr todo lo que daban sus piernas tratando de borrar la horrible imagen del Titan relamiéndose sus labios.

—¡No me abandones! —exclama horrorizada Kira con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al caer en cuenta de que era lo que miraba su amiga. — Por favor diosito... Jashin-sama... O quien sea... Que aparezca Goku y derribe al titan con su Kame Hame ha... —suplico con la voz entrecortada al no tener ni idea de que estaba pasando y si eso era producto de su imaginación. Estaba confundida y aterrada que no podía pensar con claridad. (_Omitiendo el detalle de lo que deseo_)

Camy se adelanto mucho, esquivando las casas derrumbadas en su camino. A la Oji-negra no le fue muy bien porque sus lagrimas le bloquearon la vista y se tropezó con un trozo de madera de una de las casas destruidas, cayendo duramente al suelo y poniendo sus manos al frente para no llegar de rostro.

—Mierda... Mierda... —Kira palideció y alzo su mirada arriba poniendo una expresión de terror como si hubiera visto a un cosplay de Orochimaru* y hubiera tratado de violarla.

Un Titan de cabello castaño y cara de retrasado con unos 10 metros de altura la agarro con una sola mano rodeandole la cintura.

— ¡Ah! Camy! —grito asustada tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Maldicion! —la Oji-marrón detuvo su corrida en seco al escuchar el llamado de su amiga y se puso pálida al ver como uno de esos monstruos la había agarrado.

—Ah... —Kira gimió quejito al sentir como no le llega el oxigeno a sus pulmones por el agarre.

La pelinegra se comenzó a poner pálida al ver que ya estaba llegando a su boca e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y lo que cualquier persona haría: Sip, morder la mano del titan con todas sus fuerzas. Pero antes de realizar su plan, alguien apareció de repente y solamente pudo ver como la mano que la sujetaba se desprendía del cuerpo del titan.

El rugido de él se escucho y soltó a Kira en el proceso. Ella cerro sus ojos con pánico esperando recibir el impacto duro contra el suelo, que seguramente le rompería algunos huesos, pero en vez de eso sintió unos fuertes brazos firmes en su cintura.

—Oi mocosa, ¿Te encuentras bien? —escucho una melodiosa voz gruesa y fría -que le pareció increíblemente sexy- que pertenecía a la persona que la agarro.

Kira abrió sus ojos con miedo y fijo su vista en el rostro calmado de un chico realmente hermoso, con el cabello color negro como la noche y ojos de color gris. O eso le pareció a ella porque no podía distinguirlo muy bien. Tenia unas pequeñas cejas y test blanca, con unos labios muy finos y delgados.

—A-ah.. —tartamudeo como si se encontrara en bobolandia sintiendo hormigitas fastidiosas en su estomago.

—Quédate aquí. —ordeno seriamente el chico al ver que probablemente se quedo en shock y la deposito arriba del techo de una casa.

Kira trato de agarrarlo pero él se novio rápidamente de un lado a otro con un equipo de maniobras, yendo hacia el titan que la ataco.

— ¿Acaso he muerto y estoy soñando con un chico Sex-appeal que es igualito a mi querido Levi? —murmuro soñadora la pelinegra poniendo expresión de pendeja. —No puedo digerir esto... ¡Que monada!... Quiero tocar su manito... Quiero su autógrafo... Quiero una foto con el... ¡Waa!—su mirada brillaba y sus mejillas se ponían de un color carmesí.

Se golpeo fuertemente ambas mejillas y bajo como pudo de ahí para ir por su amiga, no le fue difícil porque las casas tenían fabricaciones extrañas y fácilmente pudo pisar los ladrillos como si fuera una escalera.

— (Lo mejor por ahora es ir a buscar a Camy)—pensó decidida mirando hacia el lugar por donde se fue "Rivaille" con el atardecer cegándola. — ¡Camy! —llamo poniendo su brazo como protector para que los rayos del sol no le dañaran sus ojos.

— ¡Kira! —la pelinegra corrió al lugar de donde escucho el grito y encontró a su querida sensei.

— ¿Viste eso?¡Era Levi! ¡Estoy segura! —.exclamo emocionada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Levi? ¿Dónde esta? —Camy se puso a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de localizarlo.

—Mi belleza divina... Si Eren no lo toma, yo lo haré —dijo Kira con la mirada perdida como si se estuviera imaginando a Levi amarrado en un silla con los ojos vendaditos y en boxer. (bonus! si ustedes también lo imaginaron)

— ¡Pervertida! —grito Camy agarrando los brazos de la pelinegra y sacudiéndola con fuerza para que alejara esos pensamientos impuros. —Casi mueres y eso es lo único en lo que piensas. Sencillamente no lo puedo creer.

— E-espera... —Kira se puso seria y se quedo pensando y con lentitud se quito las manos de su amiga que apresaban con fuerzas sus brazos. —No podemos quedarnos aquí... ¡Seremos comida de Titan y tengo que vivir hasta el 2018! ¡Vamos a seguir a Levi! —comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por donde vio una silueta que de seguro era de su adorable Heichou. — (No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando... ¿Luego que haremos? ¿Sera un sueño o realmente esta pasando? ¡No! ¡Por el momento pensare que es un sueño y lo aprovechare acosando a Levi Love! *o*)

Sin mas remedio Camy siguió a Kira suspirando un poco abrumada y también soñadora al saber que ella estaría cerca de Rivaille y Eren. El mundo se podría derrumbar si quisiera, total ella estará mas que satisfecha por haber visto en persona a esos dos.

— ¡Mi belleza divina! Rivaille! —soltó de manera cantarina Kira mientras se podía ver como baba le escurría del lado izquierdo del labio.

— (Esta delirando la pobre) —pensó Camy mirándola con lastima. —(Espero no verme así cuando yo vea a mi querido Eren...)—demasiado tarde, Camy puso la misma expresión de pendeja cuando pensó en su sexy castaño. — ¡Enano! ¡Vuelve! ¡Tienes que llevarme con Eren! —grito saliendo de su mundo de sueños.

— ¡Waaa! Siento hormigitas en mi estomago ¡Quiero ver pelear a Eren-kun! Y ahora que me doy cuenta... A Eren nunca le han dicho con el "kun" ¿O tal vez si?... —se preguntaba la pelinegra pero luego cayo en cuenta de el apodo que le dijo Camy a su amado Levi.— ¡No le digas enano! —fulmino con la mirada a su amiga.

— ¡Pero si es un enano! Es por eso que él tiene que ser el uke, su estatura lo hace adorable —respondió con un aire de inteligencia.

—No es enano, esta en pleno crecimiento —aclaro ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si ya tiene como treinta años... ¿O era cuarenta? —Camy se tapo la boca con su mano pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, la pregunta ya había salido de sus labios.

Kira volteo el rostro ciento ochenta grados dando la apariencia de una adolescente poseída asustando a la Oji- marron, quien sabia de antemano que su amiga siempre cambiaba su adorable forma de ser por la de una completa psicópata cuando alguien decía algo sobre la edad de Rivaille. Hasta las pocas personas Otakus que conocían y hablaban sobre ese tema Tabú para la Oji negra, desaparecían al día siguiente o no las volvía a ver jamas, encima recordaba que Kira se lanzo arriba de una chica cuando fueron a una convención Anime por haber comentado que Rivaille era extremadamente viejo y que era un pedofilo. Y rebalso el vaso cuando esa chica agrego que Las Fans de RiRen estaban locas por querer a esa pareja y que Levi debía quedar con Irwin, y Eren con Armin, vaya... ahí fue cuando conoció su verdadero carácter detrás de esa sonrisa amigable y amorosa. Desde ese momento se juro nunca decir algo sobre la edad de Rivaille, si es que no quería perder toda la dentadura como esa pobre chica.

—Cálmate Kira-chan, que esa edad le sienta bien... ¡Ademas, se ve de diecisiete años! —ríe nerviosa alejándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por precaución, frenando su carrera.

—Eren es una ternurita, es por eso que él debe ser el uke. Ademas Levi se parece a Sasu-chan* y él no va de puñal... Encima no creo que a Levi le guste saber que alguien le va a ultrajar dentro suyo y si lo intentamos nos va a matar en dos segundos ...—hablaba de manera tan rápida que Camy tan solo pensaba en "¿Cómo le hace para respirar?".

—Pero cuando Eren se transforma en Titan tiene una expresión de agresión y parece el semental dominante —Kira se puso a pensar un poco. —Y Levi también es una ternurita! Ademas, ¡Tú también lo admitiste!

—Lo se, ¡Pero veamos la realidad! Eren da mas señal de ser uke... Y me he tragado varios fanfics para seguir viendo a Eren como uke y a Levi como seme... —hizo un puchero con sus labios para ver que no se rendiría. —Por cierto, Eren es menor y eso lo hace mas inocente y adorable.

—Te informo que Levi parece ser mas menor por su sexy estatura y no tiene cara de ser muy semental que digamos... Parece mas bien una pobre princesita llena de dolor que lo oculta tras una mascara llena de seriedad y frialdad. ¡Como una chica Tsundere!

—Erencito parece la chica Tsundere, él oculta su dolor mediante la agresión y Levi como todo hombre maduro.

—¡Ahí lo aceptaste! Eren es agresivo por eso va como Semental. En cambio Levi es tan violable con su actitud dulce~

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Levi tiene una actitud dulce? Y Eren era antes así. Ahora se ve como un chico sereno, dulce y adorable~ Nee~ Encima el que tiene cara de niña es Erencito, por eso lo quiero como si fuera mi hermosa madre~ —Kira se sonroja de sobremanera con su mirada perdida.

—Creías lo mismo con Mori*, pensabas que él iba a ser el pasivo y su Sempai el seme ¿Pero que paso? Termino todo lo contrario. —afirmo Camy sonriendo gatunamente feliz de encontrar un punto a su favor.

—Ehmm... Pero Mori iba a ser el pasivo pero como Sempai estaba tan convencido de que él no se batea para el otro bando, tuvo que recurrir a eso. —contra ataco Kira cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no iba a cambiar su opinión respecto a que quería que Eren sea el Uke y Levi el Seme. —Ademas, si yo hubiera nacido hombre... Y aunque este enamorada de Levi... él hubiera sido mi amigo y Eren mi pareja... siendo yo el seme. Hum.

—Esto es el colmo. Aparte que no aceptas la realidad, acosas a mi Eren. Deja de acosarlo y vete a cuidar a tu Levi. —gruño molesta y en cierta parte feliz de que Kami-sama haya hecho mujer a su amiga. — ¡Da igual! Después seguimos con quien es el que muerde la almohada! ¡Ahora busquemos a Levi! —Camy paso al lado de Kira siguiendo el camino.

.

.

.

Ambas llegaron al muro de Trost, jadeando para recuperar un poco el aire que perdieron sus pulmones pero se quedan sorprendidas viendo justamente cuando dos Titanes intentan comerse a Eren y a Armin.

— ¡Deja a Eren, mierda con patas! —grita Camy reaccionando y con su rostro marcado por la ira. Dejando su miedo de lado fue corriendo junto a su amado a intentar salvarlo pero llega un miembro del equipo de Reconocimiento, moviéndose de manera veloz y con un rápido movimiento cortando partes del cuello de esos seres, matándolos al instante.

—Oigan mocosos...¿Qué clase de situación es esta? —hablo la persona sorprendiendo a Eren, Mikasa y a Armin al ver que se trataba del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.

— (Joder Levi... No te pongas en la pose de "Mirenme, soy cool y sexy" que van a querer violarte) —llora Kira mentalmente con su mano hecha puño hasta su barbilla.

— ¡Que no te vean, baka! —Camy la agarra del brazo llevándola detrás de una casa.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué ocurre? Yo si quiero que me vea mi adorable heichou —sus ojos adquieren forma de corazones y una luz mágica la rodea.

—Yo también quiero que me vea Eren pero ahora no es el momento... debemos pensar en un plan...

—Tú tranquila que ya he pensado en un plan —dice con arrogancia interrumpiéndola, haciendo su cabello para atrás al estilo comercial de champu y ella sola la miro con un tic en una de sus cejas. —La cosa va así... pedimos ser arrestadas por tres días como mínimo diciendo que sabemos secretos sobre los titanes y Eren... ehh, mejor digamos que nos arresten hasta que Eren sea enjuiciado... y dado un veredicto. —se soba la barbilla pensativa.

— ¿Arrestadas? — repite incrédula.

—Sí, quiero mantenerme a salvo dentro de la cárcel... —habla firme y Camy no puede más que resignarse al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

—Tienes razón... ¿Pero ya pensaste en esto? ¿Estamos soñando?

—Eso sera luego, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados para pensar con claridad...

—Sí, vayamos ahora a la corte ¿Es la parte en donde ese maldito llama monstruo a Eren, no? —Kira asiente. —Sera mas rápido si tenemos el equipo de maniobras... —Camy mira a su alrededor y logra vislumbrar a dos cuerpos aplastados por rocas.

—¿Y de donde piensas sacarlos? —pregunta Kira ignorando hacia donde voltea su amiga.

—Pues de aquí. —expresa seria acercándose a los cuerpos mutilados.

El estomago de Kira se contrae y mira horrorizada como su amiga comienza a sacarles las cuerdas.

— ¡Estas demente! ¡Déjalos! —grita con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. Recordó con dolor lo horrible que podría ser el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

— No tenemos opción... Tú sabes como son las cosas aquí y descuida, luego arreglaremos todo esto—Kira se muerde el labio, frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

—Camy, déjalo. Podemos llegar de otra manera. —dice segura sujetando suavemente el brazo de ella.

—No existe otra manera. ¿Qué te sucede? Eren no tendría miedo a esto, él ha pasado por cosas peores y ahora que estamos aquí vamos a apoyarlo y cuidarlo. Muestra valentía Kira que se bien que tú estas más loca que Hanji. —miro con firmeza a la oji negra y ella soltó un suspiro y luego asintió.

Camino hacia el otro cuerpo y con rapidez comenzó a quitarle el equipo de maniobras.

.

.

.

Después de quince minutos lograron sacar ambos equipos.

—Nee ¿Cómo funcionan esto? —pregunto la oji-negra después de terminar de ponérselo. Estaba embelesada por el equipo pero esas cuerdas estaban incomodandole un poco y los tanques eran pesados, tenia que tener fuerza y equilibrio para no caerse por un lado.

—Supongo que hay que fijar en donde apuntar y... ah! —grito asustada al sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y estaba literalmente volando al disparar uno de los pistones a una pared alta.

— ¡Tienes una extraña manía de dejarme siempre sola! —exclama con un puchero en los labios y apuntándola con su dedo indice pero luego sonríe un poco nerviosa y emocionada. ¡Vamos! siempre quiso hacer eso pero estaba un poco insegura al ver como a su sensei no le iba muy bien. Soltó otro suspiro y miro decidida a una de las paredes para hacer lo mismo que su amiga.

Corrió rápido y emprendió vuelo.

Al instante que lo hizo se arrepintió enormemente por que sentía que lo que comió iba a abandonar su cuerpo muy pronto.

—¡Quiero bajar! ¡Quiero bajar! —una cascada de lagrimas recorre el rostro de la oji negra mientras mueve de lado a lado sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba fuertemente su rostro y algunos mechones rebeldes le impedían ver con claridad.

Camy vio como una pared de una casa de dos pisos estaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso y quiso dar la vuelta pero no lo logro a tiempo y su espalda choco dolorosamente contra el muro, provocando una grieta y que su cabeza doliera a horrores llegandole el impacto justamente ahí. Kira seguía con el problema de su cabello y sin querer clavo sus pistones hacia abajo, atrayendola hacia el techo de la misma casa donde la ojimarron se golpeo, y reboto dos veces ahí. Quedando boca abajo, soltando quejidos dolorosos y que su brazo y parte de su camisa se rasgara.

— ¿Sobreviviste? —pregunto Kira reincorporándose con ayuda de sus brazos para luego sentarse con dolor en el techo mientras se sobaba su brazo.

—Hubiera preferido que no T.T... —responde adolorida tratando de separarse débilmente con sus manos de la pared y termina resbalando hacia el suelo, cayendo de rodillas en un golpe seco.

Kira voltea a ver hacia arriba y observa como varias personas con el equipo de maniobras se dirigen al muro de Trost.

— Nos falta poco y no hay ningún titan a la vista... —informa para luego voltear hacia el otro lado y visualizar a uno de siete metros que es saltarin. —Me equivoque... uno mini acercándose, tenemos que irnos —susurra quejito levantándose de manera torpe y tambaleando.

— ¡Si! —responde poniéndose de pie y van de nuevo chocándose con cada muro que ven.

— (Si algo no estaba roto, ahora lo esta)—piensa con dolor Kira volviendo a sobar su pobre cabezita al recibir el impacto del duro suelo. — (Esto me quitara las pocas neuronas que poseo)

Fin cap 1.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**"Sempai y Mori-chan" : Para las personas que no lo saben, ellos dos son personajes principales del manga "Koi Suru Boukun". También tiene dos ovas y como ya saben, son ovas yaoi. (ChicoxChico)**

**"Sasu-chan y Orochimaru" : Ellos dos son personas de la mejor serie del mundo ¡Naruto Shippuden! y "Sasu-chan" en realidad es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico vengador que le gusta hacerse rogar pero que al fin recapacito! *o***

**Este capitulo me costo hacerlo, termine editandolo muchas veces y ni aun así sigo convencida del todo Pero creo que me estaba demorando mucho y por eso lo subí u.u**

**¿Review? ¿No? Bueno, al menos me gusta que hayan personitas que leen lo que escribo n.n y muy pronto se acerca escenas de Riren! ¿Alguien espero por eso? ¿Si? Les prometo que muy pronto lo pondre *-***

**Antes de terminar, le doy un gran agradecimiento a Camy pervet-chan, ya que participo en mi fic y es mi editora ¡Te quiero! gracias por tenerme paciencia para corregir mis horrores x3**

**Jajaja si, lo se. Que raro este fic pero... ¿Me van a decir que en algún momento a ustedes no se les vino la idea de querer ir a S.n.k para juntar a nuestro amores? La idea vino a mi cuando miraba por la ventana en una aburrida clase de Geografía, de veras que mi profe se parece a Irwin o_O, no tiene nada que ver pero muchas cosas llevaron a otra y finalmente a esta idea emm nada de sentido pero mi mente fuera de lo común actúa así QwQ**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap! n,n**

**Atencion de llevar sus envolturas de papas fritas o las latas de coca-cola en el mas cercano bote de basura. Plizz~ Se los agradece desde mi mas puro kokoro.**


End file.
